Macrophage migration inhibitory factor (MIF) is a cytokine initially isolated based upon its ability to inhibit the in vitro random migration of peritoneal exudate cells from tuberculin hypersensitive guinea pigs (containing macrophages) (Bloom et al. Science 1966, 153, 80-2; David et al. PNAS 1966, 56, 72-7). Today, MIF is known as a critical upstream regulator of the innate and acquired immune response that exerts a pleiotropic spectrum of activities.
The human MIF cDNA was cloned in 1989 (Weiser et al., PNAS 1989, 86, 7522-6), and its genomic localization was mapped to chromosome 22. The product of the human MIF gene is a protein with 114 amino acids (after cleavage of the N-terminal methionine) and an apparent molecular mass of about 12.5 kDa. MIF has no significant sequence homology to any other protein. The protein crystallizes as a trimer of identical subunits. Each monomer contains two antiparallel alpha-helices that pack against a four-stranded beta-sheet. The monomer has additional two beta-strands that interact with the beta-sheets of adjacent subunits to form the interface between monomers. The three subunits are arranged to form a barrel containing a solvent-accessible channel that runs through the center of the protein along a molecular three-fold axis (Sun et al. PNAS 1996, 93, 5191-5196).
It was reported that MIF secretion from macrophages was induced at very low concentrations of glucocorticoids (Calandra et al. Nature 1995, 377, 68-71). However, MIF also counter-regulates the effects of glucocorticoids and stimulates the secretion of other cytokines such as tumor necrosis factor TNF-α and interleukin IL-1β (Baugh et al., Crit. Care Med 2002, 30, S27-35). MIF was also shown e.g. to exhibit pro-angiogenic, pro-proliferative and anti-apoptotic properties, thereby promoting tumor cell growth (Mitchell, R. A., Cellular Signalling, 2004. 16(1): p. 13-19; Lue, H. et al., Oncogene 2007. 26(35): p. 5046-59). It is also e.g. directly associated with the growth of lymphoma, melanoma, and colon cancer (Nishihira et al. J Interferon Cytokine Res. 2000, 20:751-62).
MIF is a mediator of many pathologic conditions and thus associated with a variety of diseases including inter alia inflammatory bowel disease (IBD), rheumatoid arthritis (RA), acute respiratory distress syndrome (ARDS), asthma, glomerulonephritis, IgA nephropathy, myocardial infarction (MI), sepsis and cancer, though not limited thereto.
Polyclonal and monoclonal anti-MIF antibodies have been developed against recombinant human MIF (Shimizu et al., FEBS Lett. 1996; 381, 199-202; Kawaguchi et al, Leukoc. Biol. 1986, 39, 223-232, and Weiser et al., Cell. Immunol. 1985, 90, 16778).
Anti-MIF antibodies have been suggested for therapeutic use. Calandra et al., (J. Inflamm. (1995); 47, 39-51) reportedly used anti-MIF antibodies to protect animals from experimentally induced gram-negative and gram-positive septic shock. Anti-MIF antibodies were suggested as a means of therapy to modulate cytokine production in septic shock and other inflammatory disease states.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,645,493 discloses monoclonal anti-MIF antibodies derived from hybridoma cells, which neutralize the biological activity of MIF. It could be shown in an animal model that these mouse-derived anti-MIF antibodies had a beneficial effect in the treatment of endotoxin induced shock.
US 200310235584 discloses methods of preparing high affinity antibodies to MIF in animals in which the MIF gene has been homozygously knocked-out.
Glycosylation-inhibiting factor (GIF) is a protein described by Galat et al. (Eur. J. Biochem, 1994, 224, 417-21). MIF and GIF are now recognized to be identical. Watarai et al. (PNAS 2000, 97, 13251-6) described polyclonal antibodies binding to different GIF epitopes to identify the biochemical nature of the posttranslational modification of GIF in Ts cells. Watarai et al, supra, reported that GIF occurs in different conformational isoforms in vitro. One type of isomer occurs by chemical modification of a single cysteine residue. The chemical modification leads to conformational changes within the GIF protein.
As has been shown over the past decades that MIF is a molecule which is involved in a multitude of different interactions, it might therefore be a suitable marker for disease states in MIF-related diseases. Although diagnostic markers and methods for several of those diseases which are MIF-related exist, it is usually advantageous to have more than one method or marker for the diagnosis of a given disease, and—even more importantly—to have a marker which is correlated with an actual disease state. MIF is a ubiquitous protein detectable in high amounts in the human body and therefore no clear connection between appearance of MIF and (MIF-related) diseases could be made in general. Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a suitable diagnostic marker to detect the onset and/or existence of (MIF-related) diseases in a subject; in particular, there is a need for a reliable marker which would allow monitoring of disease progression, determining a disease state and monitoring efficacy of a treatment in (MIF-related) diseases, in particular by using body fluids as samples or by using cells as samples.